


Happily Ever After

by kingseijuro



Series: Secret Santas 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M, Post-War, Sheith Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseijuro/pseuds/kingseijuro
Summary: Shiro and Keith adopt a kid after the war. Then, one Christmas eve day, they surprise him with a blade.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa for @xUkieS on Twitter!! 💜

“Nice job kid,” Keith smirked between pants. The tip of his wooden sword tapped the soft ground as his shoulders relaxed, raising his arm and wiping the sweat off his brow with one drag. Despite it being winter, where they lived it was nice out. Not too cold, not too hot; perfect weather for training. 

 

“Thanks,” Jude panted with a small chuckle, dropping his wooden sword to the ground with a clunk. The ground was soft, serving as a nice cushion for the fall. 

 

“Both of you did great,” a deeper voice entered their conversation, and Keith immediately recognized it as Shiro's. He smiled as he dropped his sword to the ground as well, walking over to Shiro with Jude trailing behind. 

 

Shiro held a large plate with three neatly made sandwiches, bags of chips and bottles of water. Keith quickly grabbed a bottle and twisted the cap off, carding the plastic between his pointer and middle finger before bringing the plastic rim to his lips. He chugged half of the water with a content sigh before twisting the cap back on tightly. 

 

Keith looked up at his husband with an appreciative smile, still breathing heavily with exhilaration. “Thanks,” he said between breaths. 

 

“Anytime,” Shiro smiled back, leaning down and planting his lips on Keith's. It was a quick kiss, just a peck but it still packed heat; passion. Once Shiro pulled away, they walked over to their small picnic table. Shiro sat the plate down, and only then did Keith notice a bag that was slewn over his shoulders. 

 

“What's in the bag?” Jude asked before Keith could, both of their curiosities peaked as they looked at the bag. 

 

Shiro smirked as he looked down at their son like he held the whole world. “It's Christmas eve, what do you think?”

 

“Presents?” Jude’s eyes shined in excitement, the teenager already having difficulty to contain his excitement. He was a lot like Keith was as a kid, seemingly younger despite his age. 

 

It was cute, endearing even. 

 

“Bingo,” Shiro chuckled, and it caused Jude to push his heels up and down in excitement. “But not before you eat.”

 

Jude pouted at that. He had the same pout as Keith, but the same hair and nose as Shiro; same deep violet eyes as Keith. Jude was a surrogate child, after all. But sometimes the two parents were surprised how little he resembled his birth mother. 

 

“How about I open one then the rest after we eat?” Jude smirked slyly. 

 

A mischievous smirk curled onto Shiro's lips. “You think you have more than one?” he teased, and Keith flicked him on the side of his head in response, causing his black glasses to shake slightly. 

 

He grunted, glancing at Keith before looking back at Jude with a pout. “Okay, okay, we can do that.” 

 

Jude smiled as he jumped a little more before quickly sitting at the picnic table. Shiro smiled at the excitement as he sat the bag down on the bench and opened it. He dug through the bag of presents till he found one with Jude’s name on it, handing it to him before closing the bag back up and sitting it on the grass. 

 

Keith and Shiro sat down next to each other on the bench, watching Jude open the present with an overwhelming amount of excitement. The torn up wrapping paper revealed a brown cardboard box, tape already cut open and ready to be opened with ease. Jude was quick to pull the top off and Keith couldn't help but to smile as he watched, the thirteen year old’s eyes widening when he saw a dagger. 

 

But not just any dagger, a deep purple blade with the Blade of Marmora’s glowing symbol etched into space underneath the handle. 

 

“No way…” Jude gasped, quickly looking at his parents for confirmation. 

 

Keith nodded with a small smile. “If you can awaken it, welcome to the Blades.”

 

Keith and Shiro were quickly crushed by a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Jude chanted happily. Keith smiled, hugging the smaller man back. He rubbed his palm down his back on instinct. 

 

 _He won't be smaller for long, though_ , Keith thought. Jude was only thirteen and already almost surpassing his height. He wouldn't be surprised if he got taller than Shiro, his galra genes more dominant judging by the small fangs Jude always harbored. 

 

Keith sighed once his son pulled away, leaning back against Shiro's chest and relaxing. He listened to Jude ramble about how excited he was as the three of them ate. 

 

“I'm gonna be so cool!” Jude proclaimed, eyes still just as bright. 

 

Keith chuckled at that. “You sure will, kid.”

 

“You're good with a sword. You'll be more than cool.” Shiro chimed in with a smile as he side eyed Keith, lips soon turning wider into a mischievous grin. 

 

Jude hummed. “What's the word for more than cool?”

 

“Uber cool.” Shiro smirked, everyone laughing and it caused Shiro's cheeks to fade pink.

 

 _He was so cute as he blushed_ , Keith thought. 

 

“Dork,” Keith commented, and Shiro smiled down at him as he looked up, staring into pools of gray. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Shiro smiled, and Keith hummed in delight as he closed his eyes for a moment. 

 

Jude suddenly gasped, seemingly have a revelation. “Maybe I'll be cool enough to find a boyfriend!”

 

Keith and Shiro both laughed before speaking in unison. “Maybe.”

 

_You're already cool, kid._

 

Jude then hummed before going back to eating. Keith opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds float through the air and pass their heads. He grabbed Shiro's hand, intertwining their fingers with a small squeeze as he felt lips press against his head. He leaned into Shiro's touch as he relaxed. 

 

Everything seemed to set into place. Keith had a husband, kid, found family, even a home. It's everything and more than he could had ever wished for.

 

_Finally, his happily ever after._

 


End file.
